Forever and Almost Always
by needysaurusrex
Summary: "Come on, Carol, wake up. I need you here with me." Daryl murmured, looking at his wife as she lied on the cot in the hospital infirmary. It had been several hours since the birth of Daryl Dixon's first daughter and Carol had yet to open her eyes to meet their unnamed child. "I can't raise this baby without you."


**As usual, I don't own anything from The Walking Dead and I only own parts of the plot, as some of it was taken from One Tree Hill's storyline with Lucas and Peyton (which is also where the title comes from). I've wanted to write a one shot with Carol and Daryl and their own child for a while and I always get inspired after I see gifsets of Daryl with Judith (especially when the caption is something about Daryl having his own little Asskicker). It's quite AU as its set five years in the future and they're all still at the prison. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Happy reading and Caryl on!**

* * *

"I really don't dance." Daryl Dixon groaned as his new bride dragged him onto the dance floor that was really just the prison's kitchen and dining room decorated to look like it was a dance floor. Daryl couldn't make out the music that was playing quietly across the room as it was playing just loud enough that it could be heard but not loud enough to attract any unwanted attention. When he had proposed to Carol after finding out that she was pregnant, he had not imagined that the prison would take it upon themselves to throw another wedding.

The last wedding they threw, which was Maggie and Glenn's, had been interrupted by the walkers outside tearing down the wall. Daryl had thought they would just do something small or hell not even do anything but _no._ Maggie and Beth took it upon themselves to plan out this big wedding that involved several trips to find clothes for everyone, including a white wedding dress for Carol. Why she was wearing white Daryl had no idea, clearly Carol wasn't a virgin.

Daryl didn't bring himself to outwardly question the white wedding dress because she looked so fucking beautiful in the damn thing, the white fabric holding her rounded belly tightly. How Maggie and Beth had found the right size without Carol there for them to measure her belly, he'd never figure out. Another thing that he just didn't question, because he loved the way she looked right now.

"It's our wedding, you're giving me one dance." Carol scolded as she turned around to face him. Daryl looked down at his bride and a very rare full smile formed on his face. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her, especially today. He thought she looked so radiant, staring up at him with wide blue eyes. He had never seen anything more beautiful than his pregnant wife on their wedding day.

"Didn't Hershel tell you to take it easy?" Hershel had in fact told Carol to take it easy. She was middle aged and having a baby, there was no way that this was going to be easy. Her pregnancy with Sophia had been a rough one too, so she wasn't surprised that she was having issues with this new baby.

"Yes, but he also said it's my wedding and you have to dance with me." Carol said as she pulled Daryl's arms around her waist, stood as close to her husband as her stomach would allow her to and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Slowly and a bit awkwardly at first, Daryl and Carol swayed back and forth to the soft music.

"Did Hershel actually say that?" Daryl asked, raising one of his eyebrows at Carol. He felt awkward, he was wearing an awkward suit that he and Glenn had found at a wedding store and he was under strict orders not to remove the sleeves, no matter how much he wanted to. Hell he was sure that Carol wouldn't actually mind if he had done so, but everyone else had told him that he couldn't.

Carol grinned up at her husband and playfully winked at him. "As far as you know." She teased and tightened her arms around him. "Just one dance and we can go sit down, alright?"

Daryl considered her words before he glanced around, leaning down to press his lips into Carol's. Even though everyone had seen them kiss before, like at their ceremony, Daryl was still shy about people seeing that. It was a private thing, something meant only for him and Carol. He didn't like being seeing something only for them. Or maybe he just didn't want them to see how much of a softie he really was when it came to Carol Peletier. _Carol Dixon._ Daryl corrected in his head and he pushed his lips into Carol's again, groaning slightly when he heard cheering and glass clinking.

"I hate our friends." Daryl grumbled as he pulled away from her. Daryl's face was bright red as he looked down at Carol, refusing to look up at the people cheering at their kiss (though he did fix his fingers so that he was flipping off the group).

"Stop flipping off our friends and just dance with me." The grin on Carol's face didn't match her scolding of Daryl and he couldn't help but let a weak chuckle escape his mouth.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Dixon."

A brand new grin forms on Carol's face as tears well in her eyes at the new name. Though she had shed the title of Ed's wife many years ago, the new name gives her new life, new meaning. And maybe it's not ideal, a life in the zombie apocalypse but this... This life with Daryl and whatever they name their child, is exactly what she's always wanted.

* * *

"I'm going to go get out of this dress before we eat. I don't want to spill anything on it." Carol announced to Daryl, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Ya need help?" Daryl mumbled, looking down at his wife. She shook her head and gave him a brief smile before she pulled away from the grip Daryl had on her. He watched her navigate through the crowd of people and up the stairs. His gaze stayed on her until he couldn't see her, moving to take his seat in the middle of the long table next to Rick. He had awkwardly asked Rick to be his best man, only because Carol had insisted on the wedding being completely 100 percent done right. He had given in because he didn't care about the wedding, he just wanted to give Carol the wedding that she so rightfully deserved. He knew that her wedding to Ed had been done at City Hall with a Justice of the Peace and that she had always wanted one of these big weddings and Daryl would be dammed if he wasn't going to give her that.

It seemed like Carol had been gone for a lot longer than it would take her to remove a dress and put on something else to wear. Daryl was starting to get that nagging feeling he got when something bad was happening. "Ya seen Carol?" He asked, looking across the empty seat where Carol was supposed to be and Matron of Honor Maggie Rhee lifted her head up. She stood to her feet and tugged on her dress, saying that Carol was probably just having issues with her dress and was too shy to ask for help. "I'll go help her and bring ya back your bride, Daryl." Maggie said before turning around and taking the same path that Carol had back to the cell block.

Maggie glanced down at the ground for a brief second as she walked down the cell block, stopping when she noticed small droplets of blood following the path to Carol and Daryl's cell. Her heart stopped and she swallowed thickly, trying to tell herself that maybe Carol had pricked her finger or one of the girls had gotten their period and went to find Carol to see if she had anything for them. Maggie picked her pace up and jogged towards the cell, stopping when she saw Carol lying on the floor, her white wedding dress stained with blood. How had no one heard her fall down? She took the contents of the desk in the corner onto the floor with her.

She knelt down beside Carol and checked to see if she was breathing, not caring if her dress was being stained with Carol's blood. Carol was just barely breathing and as Maggie felt around on her stomach, she couldn't feel the baby inside of her moving. Maggie's blood drained from her face, knowing that Carol complained that the baby almost never stopped moving. She stood to her feet and bolted from the cell, grabbing the rail to catch herself before she fell.

"Daryl!" She surprised herself by being able to scream over the noise everyone in the prison was making.

Daryl Dixon's head whipped to the side when he heard Maggie Rhee screaming his name and his heart stopped breathing as he saw the blood covering her dress and covering her hands. As Maggie screamed for her father as well, Daryl stood to his feet and ran up the stairs.

When he saw his wife lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, his heart dropped into his stomach and he dropped to his knees next to her. What had happened to his wife? What was going to happen to his wife? What about his baby? A million thoughts a minute ran through his mind as he held his wife in his arms, carrying her through the cell door. This was not how he had imagined carrying Carol through their room.

Mindlessly, Daryl followed Hershel towards the prison's infirmary and set Carol down on one of the beds. He didn't protest when he was kicked out of the room, there was nothing he could do to help. From outside the door, he pressed his hands against the large window and watched as Hershel and Maggie worked with getting the dress off of Carol.

For the first time, Daryl Dixon broke down in front of the prison group and he didn't care who saw him leaning against the window as he cried over what could happen to his wife and child.

* * *

Hours later had Daryl Dixon sitting outside of the door after he'd been forced to clean up by Rick and Beth. He had changed out of the suit he had worn for his wedding and back into his typical outfit of jeans and a button down flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off. Sure he was far more comfortable then he had been all day but he was still on edge. No one had dared try to talk to him other than to bring him food that he hadn't touched. He didn't want to eat, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to move until he knew if his wife and kid were okay.

Daryl didn't want to think about what would happen if they weren't okay or if Carol died and the baby lived or if they baby... He didn't want to think about it but it was the only thoughts that could run through his mind.

"Uncle Daryl?" He heard a tiny voice ask and he looked up to see little Judith Grimes staring at him. She was still in the little light pink wedding dress Carol had made for her and it made his throat tighten. He wouldn't cry though. In her hands held her favorite book, _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie, _which Daryl always read to her right before her nap time. It had started when he couldn't figure out how to get Judith to calm down before her nap when she was just one years old and he picked up the book hoping it would help. The bright colors in the book had calmed her down and ever since then, she couldn't sleep before her nap time unless Daryl had read her the book. No one else could read it, just Daryl.

"Hey Jude." He spoke for the first time in hours. His voice was gruff but it was gentle. It was Jude, he couldn't snap at her. He was suspicious that Rick had sent Judith up to him to see if he was okay, knowing that Daryl turned into a pile of Jello when it came to his five year old niece. "Nap time already?" Judith nodded and held out the book to Daryl before crawling into his lap. Daryl couldn't send her away, she didn't understand that something was happening to Aunt Carol. Judith curled up in Daryl's lap as his arms went around her and he opened up the book to the first page and began to read to her.

"If you give a mouse a cookie, he's going to ask for a glass of milk. When you give him the milk, he'll probably ask you for a straw. When he's finished, he'll ask for a napkin. Then he'll want to look in a mirror to make sure he doesn't have a milk mustache.." Daryl read through the book, flipping each page though he didn't need to. Daryl knew the story front and back and could read it from memory, but he knew that the pictures entertained Judith. He hadn't noticed until he finished the book that Judith was asleep and probably had been asleep for a while.

A small smile formed on his face and he realized that maybe he needed the story time before nap time just as much as Judith did. He wondered for a brief second if his child would like story time before nap time, his stomach churning in worry about his wife and kid again. He shut his eyes and let a few tears escape his eyes again before he heard footsteps come towards him. Daryl wiped his face off and he looked up in time to see Rick Grimes followed with Maggie behind him. He couldn't see Maggie, but he could tell by the dress behind him that it was him.

"Thanks for getting her to sleep." Rick mumbled as he leaned down to pick Judith up and take her in his arms. Daryl almost wanted him to leave Judith with him but he knew she needed to sleep in her bed. He watched as Rick walked away with Judith and a sigh left his lips.

"Daryl.." Maggie said again. When he looked up he noticed that Maggie was holding a small bundle in her arms and Daryl's heart stopped. He knew what it was, it was his baby. "She's okay." Maggie said as Daryl wiped his hands off and set the book to the side before he stood up to his feet.

"She?"

"It's a little girl." Maggie said and held the pink bundle out to Daryl. A light laugh left his lips and he reached forward to take his daughter into his hands. She was sleeping but she looked healthy. She looked like an angel. Daryl stared down at her and dragged one of his fingers along the side of her face.

"Her ma?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his daughter. She was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen and she already had him wrapped around her fingers.

"She's not out of the woods yet. But she's stable. Dad thinks she'll be okay, but he doesn't know when she'll wake up." Daryl nodded and he took his eyes off his daughter to look up at Maggie. "Did you guys ever pick out a name?" Maggie asked, looking down at the little Dixon.

"Nah. We talked about names but we never picked anything out specifically. Though she was set on Daryl Jr for a boy." Daryl said. Maggie smiled softly and looked down at the little girl before looking up at Daryl. "Can I go in and sit with her?" Maggie nodded and Daryl followed her back to the infirmary, where Hershel had Carol set up on a bed. They had removed her wedding dress and put a gown they'd found at a hospital on her. Daryl took a seat next to her bed with their daughter in his arms, nodding a thank you to Maggie when she moved a little bed closer to Daryl so that he could put the baby in there when his arms got tired of holding her.

Maggie left Daryl alone with Carol and the baby in his arms after a few minutes, wondering to herself when her friend would wake up.

* * *

"Come on, Carol, wake up. I need you here with me." Daryl murmured, looking at his wife as she lied on the cot in the hospital infirmary. It had been several hours since the birth of Daryl Dixon's first daughter and Carol had yet to open her eyes to meet their unnamed child. He had set the baby into the small crib and kept looking back at her to make sure she was alright. "I can't raise this baby without you." He took one of Carol's hands in both of his hands and he shut his eyes, leaning his head on top of the hands.

"I can't name her without you. I'll end up picking something stupid like Gertrude." Daryl laughed lightly as his own joke and stared at his new wife. How had this day that was supposed to be so perfect turned out so terrible? He knew he shouldn't have waited to marry her, he should have married her sooner. He should have proposed sooner. It shouldn't have taken hearing about her being pregnant to propose. There were a hundred different things that he wished he had done differently.

Daryl tore his head from their hands and he watched her, sighing heavily and leaning back in the chair. "She looks just like you, Carol." He said and looked back at the sleeping baby. She too had been sleeping since she was born but Hershel had assured him that she was okay. "I need you to wake up and be here so you can meet her. I don't know anything about raising babies." Daryl was getting frustrated with Carol now. Why wouldn't she just wake up? What was wrong? Why wouldn't she wake up? Why couldn't she just wake up?

He broke down again, holding his head in his hands. How was Daryl Dixon supposed to survive without Carol Dixon?

* * *

It wasn't until three days later that Carol Dixon finally opened her eyes. She didn't know what was going on or where she was. She couldn't talk or move, she could just listen. She could hear Daryl's voice in the distance and he was talking softly. It took a few moments for her to realize that he was talking to a baby, talking to _their_ baby. She'd given birth and the baby was okay. What the hell had happened to her?

"Oh, I'm sure your Ma is gonna wake up anytime soon, little girl." Daryl's voice was soft and was higher than she had ever heard it. "And Mama's gonna love you so much when she does. Yes, she will. Because you are the most beautiful thing." Daryl was slowly pacing in the room, a bottle propped up in front of the small bundle. As he talked to it, Carol realized that he hadn't named the baby. He must be waiting for her.

"Are you gonna name her?" Carol heard another voice and she recognized the small voice immediately as Judith's.

"Waiting for her Ma to wake up. Might name her something stupid like Gertrude." Daryl said.

"Name her Asskicker." Judith said and Daryl turned his head to look at Judith. "Like you named me."

"Don't let your father hear you talk like that." Daryl couldn't help but laugh at the little five year old swearing. Swear words never sounded funnier or cuter than when they came out of a small child. "Come here, Jude."

Judith walked over to Daryl and climbed up on his lap, looking down at the small baby in her arms. "She's cute. Cute Asskicker." Daryl snorted at Judith calling his daughter Asskicker again and he pressed a soft kiss on Judith's forehead.

"Asskicker. Such a great name. You like that name, Asskicker?" Judith giggled every time Daryl said 'asskicker', which just caused Daryl himself to laugh. You couldn't help but laugh when Judith did.

"You're not... naming our baby... Asskicker." Carol finally spoke, her voice coming out in a croak because of her dry throat.

Hearing Carol's voice caused Judith to turn around and Daryl to lift his head up, a bright grin forming on his face. Judith climbed off Daryl's lap and onto the floor, running out of the room when Daryl told her to go get her father and Hershel. Daryl stood to his feet and set their daughter in her little bed before walking over to Carol's side.

"You're awake. Fuckin' finally." Daryl said and without hesitation pressed his lips into Carol's despite her disgusting breath. When he pulled away from her, he had cupped the side of her face and stared down at her. "I thought I was going to lose you forever."

Carol looked up at her husband and she lifted her hand up to clasp her hand over his. She laced her hand through his and looked up at him. "Sorry." She mumbled, watching as Daryl pulled a chair up to her side. "How's our baby?" Carol asked as Daryl lifted a cup of water that had been waiting for Carol. She took a drink of it, not realizing that she was thirsty until the water hit her throat. Carol took the cup from him and began to drink until the cup was empty.

"She's perfect." Daryl said, glancing back at her. He was just about to get up to get the baby before Hershel and Rick came in, Rick holding Judith in his arms. Hershel checked up on Carol, making sure everything was alright with not only Carol but the baby before he left her alone with Rick, Judith and Daryl. After Hershel left, Daryl walked over to the crib and lifted his daughter out of the crib with an ease that brought a smile on Carol's face.

A shuddering sigh left her mouth as Daryl brought their daughter over to her and rest her in Carol's hands. "Hi, baby. It's Mommy." She said, dragging her fingers along the small face. "She's so beautiful."

"She looks just like you." Daryl said as he leaned against the bed.

"I kinda think she looks like her Daddy." Carol said softly and turned her head up to look at him. "You didn't name her already?"

"Waitin' for you. Don't wanna name her something stupid." Daryl shrugged and he looked down at his wife. Daryl didn't think that he could over the idea that Carol was his wife and she was holding his daughter. This couldn't be real. He was going to wake up any second and this was going to be some dream and he was going to be alone in whatever shack he and Merle were sleeping in for the night. "Figured you'd have a great idea for a name for her."

Carol smiled at her husband and then looked up at Rick and Judith. "I was thinking... About Lori." She said before turning head to look down at the little bundle in her arms. Lori had really been her best friend before she'd died and Maggie took that role. "Lori Margaret." Rick looked down at Carol and a smile formed on his face when she suggesting naming her daughter after his dead wife. "If that's okay with you?" Rick grinned and brought his hand up to his face to wipe his eyes from his tears.

"I love it." Rick said.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Daryl grumbled. Carol turned her head to look up at Daryl and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have a problem with it?" She asked in a soft voice, her fingers running along the soft skin of her daughters arm. The baby cooed in Carol's arms and Daryl couldn't help the grin on his face caused by the noises his little girl was making.

"Nah. Not a damn one." Daryl said softly.

Rick smiled and set Judith on the edge of the hospital bed next to Carol. "Can I hold her for a second?" He asked. Carol smiled and looked up at him before she let him take her child into his arms. She smiled at how happy he looked with the baby in his hands and she turned to look at Rick's own daughter before taking the small child in her arms.

"You stink, Aunt Carol." Judith stated, earning a round of laughter from the three adults.

Carol smiled softly as she pulled away from Judith. "Yes I do." She said before glancing up at Rick. "Will you watch her so I can get clean?" Rick nodded, unable to talk as he watched the child in her arms. The smile on Carol's face seemed permanent as Daryl helped her out of the bed. It took a moment for Carol to be used to walking again, but she was able to make her way towards the shower block with Daryl in tow.

"I'ma go get ya some clothes, alright?" Daryl said once he was sure that Carol was able to be on her own in the shower block.

"I'll be waiting." Carol teased as Daryl walked away from her. Carefully, Carol pulled the gown she was wearing off of her and set it in the corner of the shower stall before walking over to the dials. Carol turned the water on and shuddered when the cold water hit her, but it would still get the job done. Taking her time, Carol washed the grime and blood off of her with a mostly dirty washcloth and a bar of soap then used the same bar of soap to be able to wash her hair. Carol really missed shampoo.

When Carol had finished her shower, she turned off the water and stayed under the spout for a minute, shutting her eyes. She still felt tired, as she hadn't had anything to eat yet. She jumped when she felt a towel wrap around her and she looked up at her husband. "I hate you." Carol mumbled as she pulled the towel around her. Daryl grinned and pressed his lips into her shoulder.

"Yeah, well ya stuck with me." Daryl mumbled, even though technically it wasn't true. The wedding wasn't legally binding, there were no laws in this world. Carol shrugged and leaned against Daryl for a second, shutting her eyes. Daryl's arms wrapped around her and he held her small frame against his. "I thought you were going to leave me here to raise her on my own." He mumbled against her skin. Carol brought her hands up to touch his hands.

"You could if you had to." Carol said, running her fingers over his arm. "You underestimate yourself too much, Daryl."

"Or you overestimate me." He mumbled as she turned around to face him.

"I'm going to get dressed and brush my teeth. Then I want to eat and show off our little girl." She said and smiled up at her husband. Daryl nodded and mumbled that he'd go get her something to eat so that she could get dressed. When he was gone, Carol changed into the clothes that Daryl had brought for her and walked over to one of the showers with her toothbrush and a rare thing of toothpaste. Carol turned back on the water and stood off to the side as she she brushed her teeth. When she was finished, she rinsed her mouth out and turned off the shower, feeling refreshed but starving.

Carol left the shower block and she waited for Daryl to return. He came back alone and Carol knew that it was absolutely killing Maggie not to come find her and find out about the baby. It had to be.

"I got ya half a can of peaches and half a can of baked beans. Best I can do right now." He said and handed over the cans and a spoon over to her. Carol smiled at the smells of the food and she took them from Daryl and dug right into both of the cans. She didn't care about it tasted just after brushing her teeth, the food just tasted so damn good. Daryl watched as his wife ate the rest of what was his lunch with a hunger he hadn't seen in a long time. Being knocked out for three days would do that to you.

When Carol was finished, she looked over at Daryl and smiled. "Are you ready, Mr. Dixon?" She asked. Daryl grinned at her and he bowed his head before giving her a small nod. She smiled and stood to her feet, tossing the cans into a trash can near by and slipping the spoon into her back pocket so she could take care of it later. Together, the walked back to the infirmary to find Rick sitting on the bed with Lori in his arms and Judith by his side.

Carol smiled and watched Rick with her daughter for a moment before she walked over to him and took her daughter back in her arms.

Rick cleared his throat and picked up Judith, holding his own daughter at his side while he watched his two friends with their daughter. "Should I go tell everyone you're ready?" Rick asked. Carol nodded and smiled down at her daughter before Rick left the room with Judith in his arms.

Rick walked down to the prison's common room and looked around at all the people sitting around talking to each other. He set Judith down on the ground before he whistled to get everyones attention. They all turned to Rick and looked up at him.

"About an hour ago, Carol woke up." He announced and he grinned as the group in the prison began to cheer and applaud. He hoped that Carol and Daryl could both hear this and hear how much the whole prison loved them, especially Daryl. The man didn't know how to accept any of the love that the group felt for him. "We waited to tell you guys so that she could get cleaned up, spend some time with her baby and get something to eat before she brought the baby down to meet everyone. Remember that the baby is newborn and sensitive, so try not to be too loud and be careful with her." Rick said. He glanced up at the top of the stairs to see Carol and Daryl standing at the top with the baby in Carol's arms.

The group followed Rick's gaze and saw the new addition to the prison family, a small amount of applause filling the room for the new family.

Carefully, Carol walked down the steps with her daughter in her arms. "Hi, everyone." Carol started. "Um.. I just wanna say thank you for all the support and love for Daryl and I... And now for... Our daughter."

"What'd you name her?" Carol looked towards Carl's voice and she smiled as the teenager came over to her, looking at the new born girl.

"Her name is Lori." Carol said, watching as Carl smiled sadly at the fact that she named her daughter after his late mother. "Lori Margaret." Carol looked up in time to see a hand go over Maggie's mouth as she came forward to greet her namesake.

"She's beautiful." Maggie said and looked down at her.

"Thankfully she looks like Carol and not Daryl." Carl joked. Daryl let out a breathy sarcastic laugh at Carl's joke and he nudged him.

"Thought the same damn thing." He mumbled to Carl as he watched Carol hand over his daughter to Maggie. Carol wrapped her arm around Daryl's waist as she watched Maggie with their daughter, leaning her head against his chest. Sure their world was far from perfect but with their newest addition, it was beginning to seem perfect.

* * *

It was late at night when Carol heard her daughter begin to cry. She was up and out of bed before the little girl could let out her first loud cry, scooping the girl in her arms. As Lori began to wail, Carol walked along the path of the cell that she and Daryl lived in. "Shh, shh, baby." Carol said softly as she patted her back.

Daryl yawned and sat up as he heard his daughter crying, reaching forward and taking her from Carol. "I got her." He mumbled as he held his daughter in his strong arms. Carol couldn't help but smile at her husband taking charge with their daughter and she mumbled that she was going to get her a bottle from the kitchen before she left.

Carol head downstairs and mumbled apologies to those who had been woken up by Lori's crying even though Lori couldn't help it. She was hungry and didn't know how else to convey it other than screaming her head off. Carol warmed up some water for the bottle and poured some of the powdered formula into the bottle. After pouring the warmed up water into the bottle, she shook it up and began to walk back up to the cell. Daryl was standing in the cell with Lori, who had stopped crying and was now just sniffling, in his arms.

"I know, baby, I know. Mama's gonna be back with your bottle and I know it tastes like shit but Daddy's gonna go out and try to find you some of the good stuff tomorrow." He cooed to his little girl in a soft voice. Carol leaned against the cell's bars and held the bottle in her hands. She just wanted to hear Daryl talk to her for a little bit longer. "And I know that this world is not made for an angel like you but Daddy is gonna work his ass off to make this shit hole a better place for you and your Mama."

Carol smiled to herself and pulled the curtain back to step into the cell, pulling Lori from her father and taking a seat on the bed. She held the bottle up for Lori, who latched onto the nipple almost immediately and began to drink from it. "Gonna get her started on swearing early, huh?" She teased and looked at her husband as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"She's a Dixon." He grinned stupidly and watched his daughter drink from her bottle. "Meant what I said." Carol looked up at him and her lips twitched up in a smile before she leaned over to press her lips against her husbands.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon."

Daryl chuckled and he looked down from his daughter and back up to his wife. "I love ya, Carol Dixon."


End file.
